


Battle Friend

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: The journal could be comforting on his hands, as much as it could feel like an anchor. It had become his bible and she had become his religion, they kept him from being lost in the world or even dead, yet sometimes he wondered if hell would have been so bad.





	Battle Friend

At times, he hated her. Some days, he still does, even if just for a passing moment.  
One would say his soul was doomed the moment he learned the name “Rittenhouse”, but sometimes he wondered if it had happened later, when he found himself half drunk in a bar in São Paulo, Brazil, and this beautiful woman, with a look in her eyes that showed just how life had treated her, walked in and began talking to him, handing him a journal and an almost insane story about time travel.  
Almost. Almost insane.  
It would have been insane, if she hadn’t said “Rittenhouse” and made everything believable, everything painfully real.  
Sometimes he hated her, wish she had never walked into that bar, wished a shooter had instead, killed him on the spot. More than once he thought about just burning that journal and walking away. But that small notebook was his bible now and she was his religion, he was absolutely lost without it.  
The weight of the journal could be comforting on his hands, as much as it could feel like an anchor. And sometimes the burden wasn’t just of knowing Rittenhouse’s power, but also knowing her future and pieces of his.   
Her dreams, her loves, her fears, her secrets, it all became something he was very acquainted with and it could feel a bit like cheating, but he was getting to know her. Or, at least, a version of her.   
Believing to know her he found out to be a fool, as Shakespeare said, only a fool thinks himself to be wise, for a wise man knows himself to be a fool. He should have known he was a fool the moment he felt the hope that she was right and they indeed would be a great team. Imagine how foolish he felt when she fought the idea desperately.  
Learning about her came naturally, liking her was easy, loving her was easy too, however, being in love with her was hard as meeting her had been.  
He had been foolish enough to dream, to hope, even wondered if someday they would have their own shared dreams. That was usually when he snapped out of it and cursed the notebook.  
The journal was the right amount of cryptic, there was no telling what they were, why she had chosen him to be the guardian of the powerful tool that was her journal. Yet, in all his foolishness, he hoped. Hoped that meant what it looked like it did.  
Among the pages that, sometimes felt loose and other times glued with a glue stick, he met her, loved her and hated her. As he did in person.  
“May I keep it?”  
Lucy raised her eyes from her writing and turned to look at him, he was sitting on his bed, the old journal on his hands. There was a sadness in his features that she could not entirely understand.  
Being around him was easy, writing in his room was perfect, but sometimes she wished he had a journal of his own, so she could find out what was going through his mind. He could know her so well at times while she felt so clueless about him, the depths of his pain and his fears unclear to her even if she tried to understand them.  
His eyes rose to meet her when she didn’t answer. “I’m sorry, don’t know if you’ll still need it, it’s just… It’s like an old friend.” he shot the notebook a look. “One of my favorite authors, you know” he chuckled and faced her again, smile fading slowly as the shadow of sadness returned discreetly.  
“How was she?” she asked. “The Lucy who gave you the journal?”  
“Wonderful” the words came out in a moment of brutal honesty, he didn’t even have to think about it. “She saved my life, gave me a purpose”  
“And laid a curse on you”  
In his mind, he confessed everything at such comment, told her that there were two curses hanging over him, told her that he wouldn’t be ‘uncursed’ for anything. In reality, he just looked down at his ‘old friend’.  
“Maybe” Garcia muttered.  
“You may” Lucy finally said.  
“You won’t need it?”  
“No, I’m…” she shot the new journal a brief glance. “I’m almost done”  
He faced her at that, raising his eyebrows and she nodded.  
“Might be time to take it back, to young Flynn. We need to find him” she said. “He’s very important to this team” a pause as a gentle smile appeared on her lips. “and he’s very important to me”  
A smile on his lips and he got up, kissed her forehead, it lingered just enough to make her wonder, then he backed away. “I’ll see if Rufus can get you back”  
It was a good excuse but still was an excuse. Right now he could not handle her presence or the weight of the journal, nor the weight on his heart, right now he felt dead and alive at the same time, loving her could be this cruel, so he went for Rufus and left her to wonder.  
Work would get him distracted, would get him functioning.  
He got the journal on his pocket and with this old battle friend, with his bible, he knew he would find a way.


End file.
